Electromagnetically operated fuel injection valves for internal combustion engines are now widely used. These valves serve to inject fuel into the air intake tube of mixture--compressing external ignition internal combustion engines.
Typically, fuel injectors of this type may have a movable core adapted to be electromagnetically driven by a solenoid, a valve member connected to the movable core for movement therewith into and out of sealing engagement with the valve seat. A spring member resiliently biases the movable core and the valve member toward the valve seat. When the solenoid is electrically energized, the movable core and the valve member are electromagnetically driven away from the valve seat against the spring force so that liquid fuel is forced out of the injector through the injector orifice into an associated internal combustion engine. When the solenoid is de-energized, the movable core is returned by the spring force so that the valve member is moved into sealing engagement with the valve seat to interrupt the injection of the liquid fuel.